mists_of_aeoniafandomcom-20200215-history
History
The 1st Age In the beginning were dragons, the creatures of pure divinity, so in touch with the cosmos that their battles and friendships echo in what we now call the worlds of the void. Time, space, chaos, order, matter and energy all originated from their minds, bodies, talons, wings, scales and breaths. And as their breaths torched wings and talons tore scales, what makes up ours and other worlds fused into what we see today. Many worlds were created, some from battles, others out of unions of love and most flourished with life, diverse and ever-changing. These worlds scattered across the void remained isolated and none the wiser about the existence of everything that stretched beyond their skies. The sentient creatures of this world went immeasurable years living in peace and war, struggling for survival and living lives of luxury, forging their destinies and embarking on quests of virtue and valor or decadence and hunger for power. The great among them became heroes and whole cities gathered to cheer at the slightest provocation, the great among those commanded kingdoms and shaped the world more than any in their time. And the greatest among those where so accepted by the people of the land to rise to power beyond what a mortal could wield, and so they abandoned their names and their bodies to become something more. These embodiments of power and faith are the gods that we pray to today. Then came the first seers, humans in their inception, the first mages, who managed to open pathways between the realms and in doing so understood the power inherent in each world. They spent centuries walking the million plains, collecting knowledge on how to manipulate all the facets of reality. As their portals remained open the different races mixed, migrating from world to world, elves, humans, orcs and the like setting and calling new lands their home, soon forgetting who’s world it was they took residence in. Then a dragon’s drop of blood fell into the world, not drawn by talons or let out by fire but expelled from a wound caused by sword. Someone across the universe had declared war to the dragons, their creators, and planned to wage war to all who would oppose them. The dragons grew furious at the hybris of the new races and turned to the seers with great vengeance. All who possessed the powers of portal-making were hunted, with the dragons allowing only one in each plane, sealing his fate with a terrible curse, for each master of portals was bound to their realm destined to die should he ever stepped outside again. The remaining practitioners of magic abandoning the title of the seer, scattered each pursuing different goals, inventing new names for themselves and using magic as a tool and a weapon rather than an art. Thus began the dark years of magic where the practitioners waged wars that laid waste to much of the world we inhabit today. The 2nd Age (1 - Unknown) The dawn of the second Age saw the birth of the mighty Imperium. Emperor Jarn the 1st established the Draconic calendar that we still use today marking his coronation as its beginning. As all ambitious endeavors however the imperium fell before its first millennium was concluded. Many blame the dark forces of beyond, the scourge, the ones who wounded the dragons for this and other simply attribute it to internal corruption and decline. The 3rd Age (Unknown - 1992) With the First Empire gone our world was plundered again into an age of strife where magic was used as a weapon of destruction, this time however the practitioners where no simple arcanists. A thousand years of strict scholarly work on magic and its use has left even the most basic caster with the ability to summon great destruction in but a blink of an eye and soon the gales of magic became turbulent, chaotic. The very earth buckled under the feet of its citizens as firestorms raged above and tidal waves crashed against storms. We know not the exact year that the fogs solidified fully but when they did those magical barriers that were born by the hubris of earlier generations cut off our communication with the other provinces of the First Empire. Those who tried to cross it found themselves turned back and no amount of skill in navigation, knowledge in magic or seer persistence made any difference After the fogs rose and trapped Aeonia in its shell a unification effort to form a common kingdom that stretched from fog to fog began. Then at the 1700 year of the draconic calendar just before the kingdom of Aeonia could celebrate its first year as the only sovereign power in the land the invasion of the scourge happened. The armies of the other side spewed forth from portals that materialized absorbing ambient magic to grow bigger and bigger. The warriors that led the onslaught could not be hurt by steel and the rare mage that came close enough to try his magic saw it have no effect just before the scourge consumed him. The King sent his armies to meet this enemy and despite the valiant efforts of all the men and women who fought, the soldiers of the kingdom did not stand a chance. It was at that time that Draquelien the last Seer and Gatekeeper of this realm rose from his slumber and marched to the battlefields to meet this foe from beyond. With the help and guidance of Draquelien the King sent messengers to every corner of the kingdom to bring back the strongest in mind, body, and magic they could find. A thousand mortals answered the call and they became the Silver Order, for silver is the color that slices darkness in half. For 15 years the battles raged across Aeonia with the Silver Order making steady progress in pushing back the scourge, but as victory seemed to draw closer their numbers kept diminishing until, during the final battle, only 10 of the thousand remained standing : The chief of the Incarnadines, the grand general of the King, the Seven Archmages and Draquelien himself. In the last minutes of the conflict Draquelien stepped threw one of the portals sacrificing himself and sealing off the threat from the other side. Banning threw magic the accumulation of energy across the land so that no portal can be reopened in that manner. The chief of the Incarnadines however was wounded in the battle and one of the disciples of the Portal-Master recognized the taint in his blood, he urged him to retreat far away from his tribe where he would attempt to heal him. The chief agreed and passed on his mantle of leadership to the next bravest warrior of the clan before disappearing. The general on the other hand while all others laid wounded or dazed, kept fighting and secured Draquelien’s entrance to the Portal. He was the one who killed the last Scourge warrior that day and the last to be killed by one as well. The seven archmages survived the battle and under the guidance of the first of Draquelien’s apprentices established a new knightly order and shouldered the burden of reincarnating for all eternity so that Aeonia may never be without a guardian and sentinel against the scourge. The 4th Age (1992 - Present Day) WIP...